Willow
Willow is a girl who dresses in black and teal goth-type clothes. She debuted in Papa's Hot Doggeria. She works in Papa's Cupcakeria along with James. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * Veggie Dog in a Pretzel Bun * Relish * Mustard * Ketchup * 3 Tomato Wedges ** Small Lemon Mist ** Medium Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B (Liner D in other holidays) * Chocolate Cake * White Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings in other holiday) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Spooky Sprinkles (No other sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry in other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) Unlockable toppings along with her *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Cinnamon Swirl. Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 31 *Papa's Cupcakeria : Rank 1 in the tutorial (only if you are playing as James or a male Custom Worker) Papa's Next Chefs Willow has competed in the Fizzo Divison of Papa's Next Chefs 2013 (Her first. She replaced Peggy.) She won to Sue in the first round and Wendy in the Fizzo Division Finals. She beat Scooter in the Semi-Finals. She then won against Utah in the final round. Willow was extremely successful in all three of her past matches, winning by more than a 3:1 ratio in the first two. Trivia *She is the newest customer to win a Papa's Next Chefs tournament. *Willow is the fourth customer to be a chef and not debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. The first was Alberto, second Mandi. Also, she was the second to be a chef outside of Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and Papa's Pizzeria, the first was Alberto. *She is the second customer to be a chef after her debut. The first was Roy. *Willow has the most votes for a female than anyone, having 6,840 votes. *Willow's Hot Doggeria order is similar to Radlynn's. Gallery Screen_Shot_2012-11-26_at_6.36.53_PM.png|Her order Screen_Shot_2012-11-26_at_6.49.16_PM.png|Willow's Perfect Order at Hot Doggeria! Gothoremo.png|Willow has 88 points. Expenses.PNG 72.jpg|Thumbs up! Photo0248-1-.jpg|Willow is not pleased. Fizzo Willow.PNG|Willow won the Fizzo Division. Screenshot 5.png|Willow in Papa's Next Chefs final match. James & Willow.jpg|Willow and James are the official chefs for Papas Cupcakeria! PNC13 Winners.jpg|James and Willow won the tournament! Willow in Cupcakeria.PNG|Willow with her Cupcakeria uniform Photo0346-1-.jpg|Madwillow| Perfectwillow-1-.jpg|Perfect on Willow Papa's Hot Doggeria| Willowstarcustomer-1-.jpg|Willow Gold Star Customer Perfect| PerfectWillow.png|link=Willow Papa's Cupcakeria Chefs.jpg|Willow along with James and Custom worker on the character selection screen Cupcakeria.png Willow-James Costume.JPG|Willow with James costume 185px-PerfectWillow.png|Yes! My popcorn sticks out the box! angrywillow.png|WHAT I'D RATHER DO IS GET YOU FIRED FOR BEING AN INCOMPETENT PRE-TURD! Easter.png|Willow on her Easter costume in Cupcakeria Willow.jpg|Customized Willow at Cupcakeria Willow profile with gradients.jpg Willow perfect.jpg Willow and James in Cupcakeria.PNG Willow!.png 72.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria debuts Category:Teens Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Halloween Customers Category:People with cars Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:Winners of Papa's Next Chefs